A personal wireless area network (WPAN) is a network used for communication among computing devices (for example, personal devices such as telephones and personal digital assistants) close to one person. The reach of a WPAN may be a few meters. WPANs may be used for interpersonal communication among personal devices themselves, or for connecting via an uplink to a higher level network, for example the Internet.
The millimeter-wave WPAN and/or mmWave network may allow very high data rates (e.g., over 2 Gigabit per second (Gbps)) applications such as high speed Internet access, streaming content download (e.g., video on demand, high-definition television (HDTV), home theater, etc.), real time streaming and wireless data bus for cable replacement, wireless display, sink and go or the like.
Some mmWave WPAN may include a personal basic service set (PBSS). The PBSS may include a plurality of stations (STA). The STAs may be multi-band capable STAs and/or 60 GHz STAs. The mmWave WPAN may also allow one of the STAs to operate as a PBSS control point (PCP). The PBSS enables the devices to work directly each other via a direct link between two stations. The PCP is capable to assign and to schedule a service period (SP) for the directly communicating station.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.